Letting Go
by Caz251
Summary: Severus finds a way to let go at a Death Eater Revel. Warnings: Watersports, non-con elements, public humiliation.


**Warnings: Watersports, non-con elements, public humiliation.**

 **AN:** First time attempting something like this, hope it is okay. Written for a prompt at severus-fest.

Severus recited potions ingredients in his mind, trying to stop himself from thinking about everything that was happening around him at the time. He was at another meeting with the Dark Lord, one that had quickly turned into another revel when a group of snatchers had shown up with some more captives who had been stupid enough to say the Dark Lord's name even though it was under taboo.

He knew that he was unable to leave the room until each captive was dead, it was one of the Dark Lord's rules, no sign of weakness or dissent was to be shown in front of a prisoner, and leaving the room would be seen as one of those. Severus surveyed the room, hoping for anything to take his mind off the increasing feeling of pressure that was his bladder, hoping that the horrific acts occurring around him would help him stave off the need that was building within him.

Lucius was reining blows down on one woman with his cane, alternating hard and soft smacks in order to keep the woman guessing about the pain that was coming to her. While the Malfoy Lord may be regretting some parts of his allegiance to the Dark Lord, this was one part of being a Death Eater that he enjoyed immensely. Torturing those weaker than him and subjecting them to his will was something that he had joined the Death Eaters for, unlike Severus who had joined partly to gain revenge on the Marauders and partly for recognition for his skills.

Severus tried not to take part in revels often, he gave off the feeling that he thought it was beneath him which most of his comrades believed, the Dark Lord often liked to watch his skill and creativity though, and he would often be ordered to join the festivities for his Lord's entertainment. He would always choose one of the young men as his victim, torturing and degrading women had never been his preference, and it made it easier to imagine James Potter or Sirius Black in their place.

Severus shifted against the wall he was leaning against, groaning a little at the effort of controlling his bladder, the sooner this revel ended the better in his opinion. He refused to humiliate himself by letting himself go in such a setting, he would never live it down if he wet himself at a Death Eater revel.

"Severusss," The Dark Lord commanded, drawing Severus' attention to the throne where the man was sat, "Entertain me."

Severus moved forward slowly, not wanting to disobey his Lord, but not wanting to lose his tenuous control either. He watched as Crabbe and Goyle dragged a young man towards him, dropping him on the floor in front of him. Severus looked at him dispassionately, he was a little thin with dark hair, and a defiant look in his eyes. If Severus wasn't in such a desperate need for relief of another kind he was sure that he would enjoy this performance, he did like stripping the wilfulness away from young men.

He stalked forward whipping his wand from its holster as he did so, pointing it at the young man and flicking it, a nonverbal spell providing ropes, binding him to the floor. Severus loomed over him, enjoying watching him struggle against the bonds, trying not to struggle himself with his own predicament.

"Let me go." The young man protested to the chuckles and jeers of the Death Eaters all around them.

"That's not going to happen." Severus retorted calmly, leaning closer to examine him for a moment before jerking back sharply just missing the saliva that had come flying towards his face. Jerking back caused his iron control slip for just a second and he felt the first few drops of urine escape him before he managed to stop them.

He glared at the young man tied to the ground; he couldn't stop himself, he smacked him across the face. "You filthy boy. You are just begging to be made dirty."

Severus knew that the boy wasn't really, he just wanted to escape whatever torture was awaiting him, but the idea was planted in his mind, and Severus had come up with a way of getting some relief. The humiliation that he had been expecting from the time he began to feel the pressure in his bladder would come, but it wouldn't be his humiliation.

With a wave of his hand, he didn't need his wand for such trivial things, all the buttons on his robe had been undone. He reached into his trousers, pulling out his cock and aiming it towards the young man's face, stroking it a few times to try and stave off the immediate need. "Let's see how dirty we can make you." He then let go of his control, stopped forcing all his muscles to contain the fluid waiting to burst from his bladder.

The stream that flowed from his cock was the freedom that he had been wishing for, he could see the young man trying to jerk away from the stream as it hit his face; it was glorious. A small smirk graced his features as he redirected the flow of urine from the young man's eyes down towards his mouth, "Open up." Severus commanded. The young man shook his head trying to escape his bonds to no avail. A quick spell had the young man's nose clamped, and he had to open his mouth if he wanted to breathe. As soon as he opened his mouth Severus pressed his advantage, pissing straight into the open orifice, emptying the rest of the fluid from his bladder.

When he had shaken the last few drops of urine from his cock he released the bonds holding the man's hands, ordering him to sit up and clean the fluid from his cock. He could tell that he was going to protest, but Severus knew exactly what to do about that.

"You're a good little slut aren't you; look at you, hard at the thought of being made so dirty."

With a quick flick of his wand smaller cords of rope appeared and began to bind up the young man's cock and balls.

"Do as you're told and I'll let you come, if you don't all you will feel is pain."

At that he summoned Lucius' cane to him and struck the young man once across his bound cock, within seconds he was leaning forward to clean Severus off.

Now that he was no longer fighting his bladder Severus was less reluctant about joining in the revel, he would never willingly take part, but his Lord had ordered a show. Severus had to provide it, he had no other option; he would be disobeying his Lord if he did. He would have to partake of the festivities for his Lord's entertainment, if he let go and enjoyed himself in the process; no-one had to know.


End file.
